


Relationships Past

by Dynamicoverride



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Keith punching people, Lance burrito, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, fear of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamicoverride/pseuds/Dynamicoverride
Summary: Just something short using the following prompt:Your OTP is fighting. When the argument gets heated, person A moves their hand to make a gesture, and person B flinches and covers their face. The argument halts as person A realizes that person B was once in an abusive relationship. Person A throws their arms around person B, hugging them tightly, reminding them that they could never hurt them.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & OC (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 149





	Relationships Past

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I've written anything. I've been working on outlines but no actual fics. I'm hoping to have some longer fics to start posting soon.

Keith storms into the apartment with Lance following close behind. “Will you just stop and talk to me?” Lance yells after him once the door is slammed shut.

Keith spins around and glares at Lance. “What is there to talk about? That guy was almost in your pants and you didn’t do a thing!”

“I didn’t even have time to realize what was happening until you grabbed and punched him!” Keith has always been irrational and a ‘fly by the seat of his pants’ type of guy, but tonight was just a bit too much for Lance.

They had been out at a bar for a few drinks. While Keith was in the bathroom, some random drunk guy sat next to Lance and started flirting. Not wanting to cause a scene, Lance tried to politely tell him he had a boyfriend but Drunkey McDrunkerton couldn’t take the hint. Keith got back just as the guy was leaning into Lance to grab him by the waist. Lance had barely registered what the guy was doing when Keith pulled him off of Lance and punched the guy. They tried explaining to the bouncers what happened, but they only saw the punch and threw them out of the bar. They argued the entire walk home.

“What else was I supposed to do? Ask him politely to please remove himself from my boyfriend’s crotch?” Keith throws his hands up in frustration and notices Lance flinch and cover his face. His mood immediately goes from angry to concerned. “Lance?”

Not getting an answer, Keith slowly approaches Lance and says his name again, this time gently putting his hand on his boyfriend’s arm. Lance jumps back into a wall and cowers. Keith notices that Lance’s face is pale, and he looks like he’s about to cry. “Lance, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“I-I’m sorry. I-It won’t h-happen again.” Lance sputters out, getting into a defensive position. He’s crouching on the floor and trying to protect his head and neck. He keeps his head down and refuses to look at Keith.

Keith kneels on the floor in front of Lance and holds out his hand to touch Lance but doesn’t make contact. “Hey, look at me. It’s me Keith, you know I’d never hurt you.” His voice cracks as he fights back tears.

Lance sniffles and slowly looks up to see Keith a couple feet away, not daring to move any closer. “Keith? I-I’m sorry. I thought I was over this.”

“Over what? Lance, please talk to me.” Keith can’t hold back his tears much longer, and they start to spill and run down his cheeks. Seeing his boyfriend like this and knowing it was from something he did hurts him like nothing else can.

“It may take a little while, can we get comfortable on the couch before I tell you?” Lance’s voice trembles from the fear that was just pulsing though him.

Keith quickly stands and lifts Lance off the floor and helps him to the couch. He grabs the blanket Lance keeps there and makes a Lance burrito before he goes to the kitchen to make them both some tea. Once Lance has a tea in his hand and Keith is sure he’s comfortable, Keith sits down to console his boyfriend.

Keith reaches out and holds Lance’s hand. “You know you don’t have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable with.”

The concern flowing from Keith makes Lance smile. “I know babe. You deserve to know and I’m ready to tell you.”

Keith moves his thumb in circles on the top of Lance’s hand as he starts telling his story. “It was about 5 years ago, during my last year of high school. I was at a party and met a guy that was a couple years into college. At the time, I never questioned why he was at a high school party. I had just gotten out of a relationship and was still vulnerable. So, when he started flirting with me, I jumped at the chance to be with a college guy.”

Lance stops to take a drink of tea before continuing. “It took about a week before we were in a relationship. It was the perfect at first, he made me feel loved and wanted. Everyone thought we were a great couple. He was attentive, took me places and bought me things. I thought we’d be together forever. The red flags started a few months in.” He looks up to Keith to gauge his reaction so far.

Keith responds by squeezing his hand. “You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to.” He says when Lance doesn’t immediately continue.

“I noticed that we always hung out with my friends or alone. I had never met his friends. When I asked about it, he got annoyed and said that I wouldn’t like them anyways. Anytime I tried to bring it up after that, he’d either ignore me or get angry. Soon we stopped hanging out with my friends. He’d get angry if I texted them when he was around. Eventually I was told I had to choose, him or them. I wanted to be loved so bad, that I chose him. I started ignoring my friends and soon they just stopped texting all together.”

Lance takes a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. “He kept getting more controlling, choosing what I wore, how I acted. If I broke any of his rules, he’d hit me. I started to learn about makeup so I could hide the bruises. When he found the makeup, he hit me and called me a whore.” As he speaks, Lance touches his face. “Anytime I tried to leave, he’d tell me that no one else would want a screw up like me. My self-esteem was so low that I believed him. I believed that that was all I deserved, that it would never get better.” His voice cracked as he looked at Keith, the man he loved.

Dropping his hand, Keith moved closer to Lance and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Lance leaned into him, taking in the scent of Keith’s shampoo.

“I hid all the abuse from my family for months. They had their suspicions, but I always denied everything when they’d ask. I hated lying to them, but I felt like I had no choice.” Tears started to fall from Lance’s eyes but didn’t get far before Keith wiped them away. “I was so stupid for not saying anything. So stupid for believing him.”

“You’re not stupid.” Keith tells him softly, reaching to touch his lover’s face. “He manipulated you. That’s not your fault.”

Smiling at Keith, Lance continues into the last stretch of his story. “It took almost a year before I left. I had moved in with him as soon as I graduated and refused to believe it was as bad as it was. It took my family teaming up with Pidge and Hunk to get me out of that situation. Pidge and Hunk saw us at the mall and asked my family about me since I hadn’t spoken to them in months. It didn’t take them long to figure out the basics of what was happening. Pidge, Hunk, my parents and siblings came up with a plan to get me out whether I liked it or not. They found a time when I’d be home alone, and they all showed up with empty suitcases. They told me they knew what was going on and they were taking me out of there. I was so overwhelmed that I just cried in my mother’s arms while everyone else packed my stuff.”

“They got me back home with my family and made sure that I understood that none of it was my fault. Veronica tried to convince me to press charges, but I just wanted out and to get on with my life. He tried to contact me a few times after I left. I ignored the calls and messages, but they still stressed me out. Pidge took it into her own hands to make the calls stop and she threatened him. I still don’t know what she said, but it worked.” Lance chuckled at the last sentence and looks at Keith and sighs lightly, “I thought I’d gotten over it all, but I guess not.”

Keith’s face is pale by the time Lance is done talking. He can’t believe that his boyfriend had been through so much. With no hesitation Keith pulls Lance to him and buries his face in Lance’s neck. “I’m so sorry baby. I didn’t know. I’d never hurt you.”

Lance wraps his arms around Keith and rubs his back. “I know babe. I know you’d never do anything to hurt me.” He pulls away enough to be able to hold Keith’s face in his hands. “I trust you.”


End file.
